Más que deseos
by vampiresa
Summary: Aquella mujer le estaba probocando extraños sentimientos que no estaba acostumbrado a experimentar y que lo inquietaban a tal extremo que ya no podía concentrarse en su más grande objetivo, destruir al imperio de Britania. Lelouch debía hacer algo...
1. Chapter 1

**Más que deseos**

Zero era buscado por todo el ejército de Britania incansablemente, y a pesar de que lo tenían frente a sus narices no eran capaces de verlo, la astucia y valentía de aquel joven de violáceos ojos eran más grandes de lo que la mayoría de la gente normal pudiera llegar a sospechar.

Muchos admiraban a aquel enmascarado que luchaba por la justicia, a pesar de que todas las cartas parecieran estar en su contra. Él brindaba esperanzas a quienes ya lo habían perdido todo, a quienes habían perdido su dignidad, su vida, su libertad.

Pero en otros, en muchos otros, provocaba el odio y el repudio, ya que no podían considerar valiente a un sujeto que se ocultaba tras una máscara y que actuaba vandálicamente, para ellos, Zero, no era más que un conflictivo idealista si pies ni cabeza, que pronto terminaría sucumbiendo ante su propia debilidad y mayor pecado, la arrogancia.

Aquel luchador de utopías sabía muy bien lo que pensaban de él, pero esos pensamientos estaban muy lejos de importarle realmente, a él sólo le importaba alcanzar sus objetivos sin importar los medios, y más que sentirse dolido por las últimas circunstancias de su vida, se sentía absolutamente complacido por el increíble poder de los dioses que le había sido concedido por C.C.

Pero, a pesar de que las cosas iban marchando bien en la batalla de este joven, había algo que lo inquietaba, y era algo que estaba fuera de su personaje de Zero, era algo que inmiscuía directamente a quien creía, realmente era, Lelouch Lamperouge.

Desde que había borrado los recuerdos de la mente de Shirley que la vinculaban con él, su vida había cobrado un extraño vacío que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir y que lo inquietaba extrañamente. No sabía por qué, la sonrisa avergonzada de su amiga cuando lo miraba a escondidas le hacía falta, deseaba volver a oírla llamarlo Lulu, pero sabía muy bien que eso era imposible, y se arrepentía una y mil veces por lo que había hecho.

Había cosas irremplazables en la vida, y una de ellas era su amistad con aquella muchacha de cálida y sincea sonrisa que siempre se preocupo de él y su hermana.

Lelouch estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando fue sorprendido e interrumpido por la voz de Kallen, tras la puerta, que le decía que debían juntarse para organizar el nuevo ataque contra Britania. El joven se levanto de un salto de la cama en la que estaba tendido y guardó la fotografía que ocultaba habitualmente en su billetera, era una fotografía del consejo estudiantil. No dejaba de sorprenderle el hecho de que una simple fotografía pudiese rememorar tantos recuerdos. Se vistió con prontitud con su traje de Zero y salió del cuarto dispuesto a responder con sus obligaciones.

Ya fuera se encontró con Kallen, con quien tenía una relación muy estrecha y a quien admiraba mucho por su valentía y fortaleza, era una mujer digna de confianza, pero que le provocaba extrañas sensaciones que no quería experimentar.

Bien sabía que debía concertarse en su objetivo y que nada podía desviarlo de él, y mucho menos aquellos incómodos y confusos sentimientos que afloraban a borbotones en ciertas situaciones y que luego se apaciguaban.

-Kallen quiero pedirte que utilices ese traje sólo cuando vayas a subir a tu Knightmare Frames. Fuera de él es absolutamente inaceptable que una mujer respetable se exponga de esa manera.

Kallen se ruborizó de inmediato, pero más que vergüenza sintió rabia ante las palabras de Zero, ella sabía que a él le gustaba su traje nunca se lo había recriminado y ahora venía a lanzar toda esa palabrería sin sentido.

-El único poco inmoral eres tú que se incomoda al verme vestida así, lo que a ti te pase con mi cuerpo no es problema mío, aprende a dominarte a ti mismo. Kallen sabía que había sido muy honesta y dura, pero se había sentido dolida ante las palabras del joven.

-Has lo que quieras, si gustas andar provocando hombres ese ya es tu problema. Pero que te quede muy en claro una cosa, tú a mí no me produces nada, deja de ser tan engreída. Y tras estas palabras, Zero se fue, dejándo a una enmudecida Callen plantada en el pasillo.

Kallen no sabía por qué, pero Zero estaba actuando de manera muy poco cortéz con ella últimamente, y eso era algo que le dolía, pensaba que ambos se tenían la suficiente confianza como para tener una relación mucho más cercana y grata, después de todo ella era una de las pocas personas que conocía el secreto de su verdadera identidad.

Era un hermoso día de verano y Zero se encontraba con su hermana Nunally tomando un helado en el patio del colegio, cuando vio algo que lo dejó totalmente sorprendido, Shirley sostenía entre sus brazos un enorme ramo de flores y era abrazada desde la espalda por un sujeto a quien no podía ver el rostro por el brillo del sol.

Lelouch sintió como si le dieran un golpe en el estómago, no sabía por qué aquella imagen le resultaba tan poco tolerable, pero la cosa empeoró cuando el sujeto dio la vuelta a la joven y la besó en los labios frente a sus ojos.

Shirley parecía estar bien, no se mostraba incómoda ante la situación, y esto sólo hizo que el indiscreto observador se sintiera aún más molesto.

Qué era lo que estaba pasando quién era ese extraño tipo que se atrevía a besar a su amiga de esa manera y en público.

Lelouch apretó con tal fuerza el cono de helado que sostenía que hizo que la bola de helado se cayera.

-¿Pasa algo hermano?, te noto algo tenso.

-Nada Nunally sólo me sentí un poco mareado por el sol.

-Entonces salgamos de aquí, eso te puede hacer daño.

-sí, pero antes vamos a saludar a Shirley que está frente a nosotros.

-Sí, por supuesto.

Pero justo cuando se estaban acercando la pareja desapareció entre un gentío de estudiantes que estaban corriendo una maratón.

El joven de cabellos castaños apretó los dientes, se le habían escapado, pero nadie podía librarse de su ingenio, descubriría qué estaba pasando entre esos dos, y fuera lo que fuera se encargaría de separarlos.


	2. Tácticas y Sospechas

**Tácticas**

Aquella noche, Lelouch no había podido conciliar el sueño, el recuerdo de su amiga besando a ese sujeto, no se alejaba de su cabeza, por más que intentaba pensar en otras cosas. Pero la noche no había sido del todo una perdida de tiempo, ya que había podido idear una muy buena estrategia para alejar a Shirley de aquel hombre, aunque fuera sólo por un tiempo.

Respecto a la identidad del sujeto, no tardaría mucho en averiguarla.

Durante la mañana, el joven de cabellos negros se juntó con la presidenta del centro de alumnos para proponerle la idea de un proyecto estudiantil, que pondría a su escuela como plataforma para la realización de una feria científica relacionada con la actividad físico-motora.

-Es una excelente idea Lelouch. Que bueno verte tan motivado. Dijo entusiasta la sexy muchacha de cabellos dorados hasta los hombros.

-Muchas gracias presidenta. Lelouch sabía que Milly no podría resistirse a tal petición, a ella le encantaba realizar todo tipo de actividades recreativas que implicaran gran movimiento y convocatoria.

-¿Pero quienes se harán cargo del proyecto? Necesitamos que alguien se dedique por entero a él, sólo faltan dos semanas para que se cumpla el plazo. Yo no tendría problema en hacerlo, ¿pero quien podría ayudarme?.

-Presidenta, la verdad es que yo había pensado en Shirley y yo.

De inmediato los ojos de la muchacha relampaguearon de emoción, aquello era una de las noticias más esperadas por ella, por fin Lulu se había atrevido a dar el siguiente paso.

-¡eh hehe!, Muy bien Lelouch! No podías seguir dormido en los laureles por tanto tiempo. Eres un pícaro, sólo quieres pasar más tiempo con Shirley.

Aquello sorprendió al joven, pues al parecer ni la presidenta sabía de la nueva relación de Shirley con aquel desconocido. Eso era muy extraño, podía entender que quizás él no lo supiera, ya que su amistad con la chica se había visto eclipsada cuando borró sus recuerdos, luego que ella descubriera que era Zero, pero que la presidenta no lo supiera. Ahora que lo pensaba, incluso Nunally parecía que lo ignoraba por completo.

- Estás equivocada presidenta, ese no es mi objetivo. Creo que Shirley, por su buen estado físico, es quien mejor podría representarnos y ayudarme en la investigación y confección del proyecto. Además usted ya tiene suficientes ocupaciones como para sobrecargarla más.

-Muy bien Lelouch, no tienes que darme tantas explicaciones al respecto. Sólo diviértanse y den lo mejor de si.

- Gracias por su apoyo. Podía pedirle un favor.

-Sí claro. Contestó la joven mientras dejaba de ojear papeles sobre su escritorio.

-Aún falta decírselo a Shirley, podrías hacerlo por mí?

De inmediato los ojos de Milly se fijaron en los de Lelouch totalmente entusiastas y se paró para tomar las manos del muchacho que la miraba divertido.

-Por supuesto, nadie mejor que yo para hacer de cupido. Déjalo en mis manos. Y tras esto la joven se fue de la habitación, seguramente en busca de la chica de cabello largo y almendra.

*Bien, ahora sólo falta que Shirley acepte y el plan se pondrá en acción* Un nudo en su garganta, se hizo cuando la imagen de la chica besando a aquel extraño regreso a su mente.

Lelouch preguntó a las amigas de Shirley de manera poco notoria, para que no percibiera su interés, respecto al hombre que había acompañado a la muchacha el día de ayer. Las estudiantes se mostraron sorprendidas, ya que no recordaban haber visto a su amiga ese día, ya que ésta les había dicho que se sentía mal del estómago y se había quedado en su habitación.

-Lamentamos no haber sido de ayuda. Dijeron las chicas de forma cortéz.

-No hay cuidado, seguramente me confundí de persona.

Aquello llamó aún más la atención de Lulu, y aumentó sus sospechas. Definitivamente estaba ocurriendo algo extraño. Shirley no acostumbraba mentir, y si estuviera enamorada de aquel sujeto, todas sus amigas tendrían conocimiento de ello. Las mujeres siempre se cuentan todo.

El joven de cabellos negros caminaba pensativo por los pasillos cuando se encontró de frente con la chica que los ocupaba por completo desde el día de ayer.

Al verla, algo en el interior de Lelouch se removió y pensó: *¿Qué es lo que me pasa?; ¿por qué me estás afectando de esta manera? Tengo que terminar con todo esto lo antes posible.*

La joven lo miró con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, sin advertir si quiera un ápice de incomodidad en el muchacho, ya que éste lo disimulaba perfectamente, como siempre hacía en situaciones de tensión.

-Hola Shirley. ¿Cómo estas? Dijo cordialmente Lulu.

-Bien gracias, ¿y tú?.

-Bien también. ¿Te enteraste del proyecto en el que participaremos?

-Sí, pero ya le he dicho a la presidenta que no podré participar, lo lamento mucho, pero no tendré tiempo para ello.

-¿Por, por qué?

-En el equipo de natación estamos entrenado más duro que nuca para presentarnos a la competencia interdistrital que se efectuará por la misma semana del proyecto físico.

-Entiendo. Aunque el muchacho decía aquello realmente no entendía por qué la joven se había negado a hacer algo para lo que en otra ocasión se hubiese sentido orgullosa de realizar, además, ella ya estaba acostumbrada al ritmo de las competencias y ese tipo de cosas.

-Bueno Lelouch te dejo tengo clases en unos minutos más.

-Sí, que te vaya bien.

Lelouch se sentía rotundamente molesto por la negativa de la joven, y al verla alejándose con sus cabellos largos y sueltos que le caían hasta las nalgas sintió deseos de sujetarla y exigirle que le dijera qué era lo que estaba haciendo realmente que la tenía tan ocupada.

Pero el pensar en la respuesta a aquella pregunta lo puso aún más furioso. Respiro hondo y pensó fríamente.

-Esto fue sólo un pequeño percance, definitivamente conseguiré que Shirley se dedique a la realización del proyecto conmigo.

Para lograr su objetivo el joven recurrió nuevamente hasta la presidenta para pedirle que intercediera por él. Esta se sentía culpable por no haber podido ayudarlo como había deseado, además sólo quería verlos juntos. Así que cuando oyó la propuesta de Lelouch para convencer a Shirley de llevar a cabo el proyecto, alejando su escusa de la competencia se sientió feliz de poder realizarla.

-No te preocupes Lelouch esta vez no tendrá cómo negarse, además, el amor no puede verse impedido por pequeñeces como una competencia.

Por la noche Lelouch se fue por los pasadizos secretos de la escuela para llegar al cuartel secreto de Zero y organizar sus nuevos movimientos contra Britania. Allí se encontró con Kallen, quien como siempre se demostró hábil y dispuesta de seguir todas las instrucciones que le dio.

Lelouch sólo sospechaba de los sentimientos que la muchacha sentía hacia él, y aunque se sentía alagado por éstos, no los correspondía, para él, cosas como el amor estaban fuera de su alcance lo único que ahora le importaba era vengarce y tener todas las cosas a su alrededor funcionando como siempre, y eso incluía el caso de Shirley. Lulu se decía a si mismo que esa era su única motivación. Que las cosas fueran como antes ya que así podría controlarlas como siempre.

Kallen miraba atentamente a Zero por el rabillo del ojo. Para ella el misterio y el misterioso poder que rodeaba al joven era aún más atractivo que cualquier rasgo físico de éste. Aunque debía confesar que igual se sentía atraída por su cuerpo.

En Lelouch pasaba algo similar, pero él lo consideraba como una atracción sólo física, pues la joven poseía un cuerpo escultural, y una admiración por su arrojo en el campo de batalla.

Ambos estaban sumergidos en estos pensamientos cuando se observaban secretamente el uno al otro. La pasión que en ocasiones surgía entre ambos era disuelta rápidamente por algún impertinente miembro del escuadrón que llegaba con alguna noticia. Para Zero eso era un alivio, pues creía que algo más con Kallen podría traer inconvenientes para sus objetivos.

Lelouch odiaba el increíble poder de las hormonas, que sacaban de su entereza antes más habitual de lo que lo estaba siendo ahora, sobre todo con Shirley hacía ya dos días atrás. Pero eso ya pasaría.

Lelouch pidió a Kallen y al otro subordinado que salieran de su "oficina" y comenzó la búsqueda de datos acerca del sujeto que había visto con Shirley en la escuela. Revisó la base de datos donde salía la foto de cada uno de los alumnos de la institución, y no reconoció en ninguno el rostro de aquel hombre. No le extrañaba, él conocía prácticamente todos los estudiantes de la escuela y no olvidaba un rostro tan fácilmente.

Aquel sujeto no era alumno de la escuela. Entonces, por qué vestía con el uniforme de la escuela, y cómo pudo entrar a ésta sin que nadie le pusiera impedimentos.

Shirley y Leoluch se juntaron en la sala del concejo de estudiantes a hablar sobre el proyecto. La joven esta vez no pudo negarse a participar pues la realización de las competencias se había pospuesto para dos semanas después de la fecha establecida con anterioridad.

La joven no parecía molesta ni nada por el estilo, sino al contrario se mostraba sumamente conforme y dispuesta a colaborar en todo lo que fuera posible.

Eso llamó la antención de Lulu, pero lo dejó más tranquilo, ya que estaba mostrando la actitud que siempre la había caracterizado.

Mientras trabajaban en la confección del proyecto Shirley hacía demostraciones con su cuerpo de las posiciones y movimientos que mejor promovían la obtención de los objetivos planteados para éste.

Lelouch la miraba y tomaba nota de las ideas y tiempos para cada actividad física.

-¿Lelouch, por qué no lo intentas tú también? Dijo la joven incitándolo a imitar sus movimientos y a elevar la pierna.

-No, tú sabes que no soy bueno en ello. Además para eso te tengo a ti.

Al oír esas palabras la muchacha de larga cabellera ahora tomada en una cola de caballo sobre la nuca se avergonzó tiñendo sus mejillas de un suave carmin, que rápidamente se difuminó.

Lelouch no pudo evitar notar aquello y nuevamente se sientió tocado por la joven, no entendía por qué aquellos gestos tan simples de ella podían afectarlo tanto. En ese momento la encontró tan bella, tan radiante que se sintió estúpido al pensar aquello y sintió el deseo de golpearse la cabeza.

Pero mientras pensaba esto la muchacha se acercó a él y tomándolo de la mano lo impulsó hacia arriba para que se parara mostrándole el movimiento que debía hacer él.

Pero Lulu no se movía. Parecía un palo enclavado en el suelo, sin la mínima intención de complacer a la joven, no quería hacer el ridículo con esos movimientos que en ella parecían tan perfectos y gráciles, peor que en él seguramente se verían torpes y además afeminados.

-Vamos Lelouch, pareces una piedra. Intenta levantar la pierna así. Tras decir esto sujeto la pierna del joven levantándola un poco del suelo. Mira que fácil me resulta moverte, te hace falta ejercicio. Yo podría ayudarte a poner en for…

Antes de que la chica pudiese terminar la palabra Lelouch la tomó en brazos elevándola por sobre varios centímetros del suelo.

-No, no quiero, además no me hace falta. Pero gracias por la oferta. Tras esto volvió a bajarla.

Sorprendida, la chica lo miraba algo divertida por la situación, y cuando intentó recobrar su postura anterior perdió el equilibrio. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo cuado Lelouch la sujetó de los hombros de manera algo torpe. Sus rostros quedaron muy cercanos separados sólo por algunos pocos centímetros.

El sentir el aliento de la muchacha sobre su piel, el aroma de su piel y sus ojos verdes clavados en los suyos hicieron que se sintiera sumamente incómodo, y si darse cuenta él también perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron de bruces al suelo, dándose un golpe en las rodillas.

-De verdad eres torpe. Dijo Shirley entre risas. Y ayudando a incorporar al muchacho ahora avergonzado por la situación.

El reloj de las 10 de la noche sonó indicando que la cesión había llegadoa su fin.

Shirley se despidió de Lelouch con un rápido movimiento de manos.

-Espera Shirley, te acompaño hasta el edificio de chicas.

-Oh! Lelouch no es necesario, ¡muchas gracias! Nos vemos mañana. Tras esto la joven de callos color almendra se marchó apresurada sin importarle dejar con la palabra en la boca a su compañero.

Aquella había sido una inmensa humillación para Lelouch, él con su orgullo de Lamperouge, y más aún con el de Zero no soportaba que aquel tipo de cosas le pasaran. Por ello y decidió ver a donde iba la joven con tanta prisa a esa hora, así que la siguió, intentando que ésta no lo notara.

La muchacha se puso su capuchón para cubrirse del viento y salió del oficio camino a la parte más antigua y abandonada del ala 6 de los de primer año.

A esa hora el patio y los jardines estaban completamente desiertos, tdoos los estudiantes se encontraban ya en sus habitaciones.

*Qué vas a hacer a un lugar como ese a esta hora y sola*. Pensaba Lelouch quien no dejaba de seguirla oculto entre las sombras.

Al ver que la muchacha entraba al edificio y que dentro de éste había una tenue luz que se filtraba por las ventanas el joven se dio cuenta de que había alguien esperando a la chica.

El sólo pensar acerca de quién podía tratarse hizo que Lelouch se mordiera el labio inferior impotente.

No podía entrar diréctamente por la puerta que ella lo había hecho porque se daría cuenta de que la estaba siguiendo, así que se encaramó subiéndose a unos cajones apilados contra la pared.

Al ver por la ventana sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas formándosele un nudo en el estómago.


End file.
